


Trade

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ramsay Bolton, Alpha Robb Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Jon Snow, Omega Theon Greyjoy, Rickon Lives, Robb didn't die in the red wedding, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Robb and Ramsay trade before the war.





	

Title: Trade

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Robb/Jon, Theon/Ramsay

Characters: Robb Stark, Jon Snow, Rickon Stark, Catelyn Tully, Ramsay Bolton, Theon Greyjoy.

Summary: Ramsay and Robb trade before the war.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Bolton! Do not touch him!" Robb Stark shouted he rode his horse as far as he dared to go. His Tully eyes were glued to his baby brother Rickon who was struggling to break his ropes. Ramsay Bolton turned away from Rickon Stark towards the eldest living Stark, Robb Stark. "We're just going to play a little game Stark! You know how much I love games."

"Bolton! Let's make a trade!" Robb Stark shouted his eyes trained on Rickon.

Ramsay laughed, "You have nothing I desire Stark!"

He snapped his fingers taking the bow and arrow given to him as he held Rickon's rope. Robb Stark laughed as he dismounted from his horse as he glanced towards his Omega Jon Snow. Jon nodded at one of the men who pulled a rope yanking someone forward.

"Not even your precious omega."

Ramsay Bolton dropped his bow and arrows as he stepped forward. Theon Greyjoy dropped his head in shame as he watched Robb turn to stare at him. He still couldn't face the man after the Red Wedding which killed his mother, Catelyn. Robb gripped the small omega's neck pulling him forward for Ramsay's eyes to see.

"Reeks." Ramsay glared at the heir of Winterfell. Ramsay felt his blood boil as he stared down the tight grip on his omega's neck.

"Yes, your precious Reeks. You see here Ramsay everything you do to my brother happens to your omega. Do you truly want to play a game? A game you might lose.” Robb watched how quickly Ramsay’s amused face turned sour.

Jon Snow dismounted his horse at his Alpha order's moving closer towards Rickon and Ramsay. "Trade. Reeks for Rickon."

Ramsay didn't say anything as he gripped the rope on Rickon's arms yanking the boy forward. Pulling his knife out, he slashed the ropes before pushing the boy towards his bastard brother. "Now Reeks."

Theon watched as Jon untied his binding before pushing him towards Ramsay with a gentle hand. Robb didn't speak as he dismounted his horse quickly gathering Rickon into his arms as Ramsay did with Theon. Ramsay gentle placed Theon on his horse before turning the horse away. "Go back home. You three make sure he gets back safely or you'll omegas will replace him in my bed."

"Take Rickon home to Sansa. Do not fight me on this, Jon. You and Rickon head back towards the castle now.." Robb ordered as soon Rickon was safely seated on the horse with Jon. Robb ignored his omega as he turned the horse before patting it to ride away.

“Be safe.” Jon whispered before rushing away.

Robb and Ramsay stared each other down as they're partners rode off away from the fight. Neither man said anything until both omegas had disappeared from sight before they turned back towards each other.

"Bolton."

"Stark."


End file.
